Quiero aprender de tu mano
by MK-Love18
Summary: La vida no es fácil ni mucho menos color de rosa… ¿Por qué digo esto? Razones hay muchas. En pocas palabras, puedo arrepentirme de muchas cosas en mis transcurridos 25 años, pero no puedo arrepentirme de tener a la mayor expresión de amor que Dios creo en este mundo para mí./ Fic especial de "Feliz cumpleaños re atrasadisimo para..." *-*


**Lo prometido... algo tarde, ¡pero he aquí! Lo hice antes de navidad... :3**

 **Bueno, ehm... espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste a estas personas...:**

 **I love Makorra**

 **Fresita88**

 **MsPandiCornius**

 **LizzGaby**

 **ItaliaAir**

 **y... sumo a otra personita**

 **Hikaros ya que sé que el tuyo es el 28 de este mes... pero créeme que actualizar al otro día no lo voy a hacer xD pero para no olvidarme, pues deseo que la pases hermoso!**

 **Ya sé que pasaron meses y meses desde su cumple y lo lamento de verdad, pero no se me venía nada a la cabeza, no tenía tiempo y energías de hacerlo... pero ahora voy a disfrutar tanto este mes y el que viene, porque después... empieza lo duro para mi con la facu, pero no quiero dejarlo, así que tardare tal vez un poquito.. pero juro que publicare!**

 **Algo sobre esta historia, se me la ocurrió por un motivo, sí, pero no importa cual sea, tendrá un par de caps, no sé muy bien cuantos, pero será corto, eso si... xD**

 **¡Les mando saludos y abrazos gigantes!**

 **¡Y Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!**

 **n.n/**

* * *

 **Quiero aprender de tu mano.**

 _La vida no es fácil ni mucho menos color de rosa…_

 _¿Por qué digo esto? Razones hay muchas._

 _Pero como todo lo que cuesta tiene su recompensa, yo tengo la mía. Al verle a sus ojos color amanecer despierto de cualquier sueño o, mejor dicho, pesadilla que trata de destruirme._

 _Su risa al despertar produce que yo tenga motivos para sonreí y reír con ella._

 _Su inocencia es el impulsó que poseo para ser la mejor versión que pueda de mí mismo, solo para que ella, al crecer, mire al mundo con orgullo diciendo "está persona estuvo siempre conmigo"._

 _Su belleza y ternura es la que me impulsa a mostrarles a todos y a todas que solo con tenerla a ella soy inmensamente feliz._

 _En pocas palabras, puedo arrepentirme de muchas cosas en mis transcurridos 25 años, pero no puedo arrepentirme de tener a la mayor expresión de amor que Dios creo en este mundo para mí._

 _Quisiera ser capaz de darle todo a ella por mí mismo, por mi cuenta, pero sé y no quiero afrontar que algún momento ella va a preguntar…_

" _¿Y mamá?"_

…

-La señora Milliams quiere una remodelación en su casa… nuevamente- un chico de tez blanca- pálida, de ojos color celestes pagado, cabello negro y algo ondulado. Éste vestía camisa manga larga color gris, un chaleco verde militar y unos pantalones negros, con zapatillas del mismo color.

-¿Esta es la…?- pregunto el azabache, mientras cerraba con cansancio sus ojos y se recostaba en la silla soltando un suspiro.

-Quinta vez amigo…- menciono con algo de cansancio y también de gracia.

-No soy el único que trabaja en la constructora- menciono él mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa celeste clara, desabotonándose los primeros tres botones de ésta aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Está obsesionada contigo, ya te lo dije Mako. Es una viuda con dinero para gastar y tú solo un joven al cual le puede robar juventud- mencionó con gracia. El chico llamado Mako se levantó de su silla y colocó sus manos en su pantalón de vestir negro mientras que con otro suspiro abría sus ojos color ámbar solo para colocarlos en una foto que tenía sobre su escritorio, junto a su monitor y algunos papeles. Sonrió al observar la foto.

Su amigo, al verle hacer ese gesto, supuso correctamente que la estaba viendo a ella y de igual manera sonrió.

-Deberías de mencionarle sutilmente que estás felizmente casado… y con una hija- mencionó con intención de ayudar a su amigo- Has como si hablarás tranquilamente del clima.

Él le miro con una cara de "no voy a meterla a ella en esto".

-Okey, okey… mejor muéstrale lo amargado que eres y ¡problema resuelto!- dijo él con una sonrisa triunfante extendiendo los brazos, solo recibiendo a cambio una mirada de muerte- Oye, deberías de ser más agradecido con la persona que trata de ayudarte.

-Lo siento Tahno…- dijo, sintiéndolo de verdad, pero pronunciándolo de una manera sarcástica.

-Sí, sí, como digas…- dijo él restándole importancia- ¿Y por qué no le pides a Tenzin que le pase el trabajo a otro?

-No puedo ser exigente Tahno, recién estoy comenzando y el que Tenzin me haya contratado solo es gracias a ti.

-Lo sé, lo sé, soy genial… pero créeme que si no fueras capaz ni aunque su adorado sobrino se lo pidiera no te contrataría. Yo solo le mencione que conocía a alguien que podría ser un buen empleado de la constructora- Mako sonrió por lo que había dicho a su amigo, pocas veces lo veía así tan… persona- Pero dejando de lado lo maravillosa persona que soy… Si te sientes incomodo con ello creo que Tenzin comprenderá perfectamente esa situación y le pasara a otro tu trabajo.

-Me gustaría hacer eso… pero necesito el trabajo- dijo él con un suspiro.

-Hablando de eso… creo que al final Tenzin si te podrá salvar de esto Mako- dijo pensativo Tahno- Hay que realizar una gran extensión en un hospital, creo que te han mandado a llamar por ello.

-¿Hospital?- pregunto él confundido.

-Sí, así que andando. Si tienes suerte tendrás un mejor trabajo, mejor paga y estarás a salvo de esa asalta cunas- dijo riendo mientras que se dirigía hacia afuera de esa pequeña oficina. Mako solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa para seguirlo, no sin antes tomar su teléfono y prenderlo para observar la foto de una recién nacida.

…

-No es posible Nat…- se quejó una morena cansada mientras suspiraba. Se tendió sobre el escritorio agotada.

-Vamos… por favor- rogó la chica pelirroja, tez blanca ojos chocolatosos- Necesito que solo por esta vez me cubras el turno… Vamos Kor, solo por esta vez.

-Eso dijiste la vez pasada- se quejó la chica morena, con pelo castaño oscuro, ojos color celeste brillante.

-Oh, vamos, llegara en el momento que sea al revés, solo por esta vez Korra, por favor…- sus manos estaban juntas rogando que su amiga cediera ante el pedido.

En ese momento se encontraban en el Hospital C.R, ambas de guardia dado a que estaban cumpliendo con su jornada de práctica de su carrera de medicina.

-Lo dudo… pero de acuerdo- acepto la morena mientras se levantaba con pesadez y se dirigía hacia la salida de ese consultorio junto a su amiga- Tomare tu turno de mañana a la tarde, pero juro que si no apruebas el examen te matare…

-Vaya, que lindo que una futura médico diga eso…- empezó a reír discretamente ya que ambas se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del hospital.

-Y pobre de ti que me entere que te fuiste a encontrar con tu novio- le amenazo con una sonrisa dado a que se toparon con unos doctores que estaban hablando sobre un paciente y estos le sonrieron en forma de saludo.

-Pero si tú le caes fantástico a mi bebé…- eso era cierto, podía decirse que ella y Steve, el novio de Natalia, su amiga, eran muy buenos amigos.

-No le digas bebé… sabes, el "amor" queda mejor de apodo.

-¡No!- Korra, cuando escuchó que elevó la voz le hizo una seña para que bajara el tono- ¡Que no!- dijo está vez más bajo- Sé que me vas a entender cuand-

-"Cuando esté con alguien, cuando me enamore y lo quiera ver todo el día, besarlo hasta quedarme sin aliento y bla, bla, bla…"- trato de imitarle la voz ya que ese sermón se lo sabía hasta al revés.

-No comprendo cómo te pudiste conservar soltera hasta esta edad- admitió sorprendida- Digo, hombres que han estado interesados en ti ha habido. Me han pedido mínimo dos hombres tú número.

-Imagino que- Korra la enfrentó seria esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

-Claro que no se los di, ya me lo advertiste- dijo ella mientras hacía un puchero y miraba hacia otro lado cruzando los brazos- Digo… ¡ni siquiera has dado tú primer beso!- dijo ella chillona mientras la apuntaba. En ese instante Korra la miró con muerte- Hasta mi pequeña prima de 11 los dio.

-La "niñez" de hoy en día pierde la inocencia con facilidad- admitió Korra volviendo a caminar.

-O tú te has vuelto una abuelita- contradijo ella.

-También puede ser…- no lo negó, más podía entender su "sorpresa".

-Korra- se quejó ella, pero después la abrazó- eso me encanta de ti, no tienes miedo de lo que puedan llegar a decir de tu forma de ser… Y sabes algo, me alegra que no hayas perdido tu primer beso con un idiota cualquiera.

Korra sonrió ante lo que dijo su amiga. La quería mucho y comprendía, cualquier otra persona la hubiera mirado como bicho raro, aunque claro, no le importaría mucho.

De repente vieron como por el pasillo siguiente acababan de doblar el director del Hospital junto a un par de médicos y otras personas que no conocían.

-Parece que ya llegaron… Dios, este hospital va a tener algo de ruido- mencionó Natalia mientras veían como esas personas hablaban amenamente mientras miraban todo el edifico.

-¿A qué te refieres?- nuevamente emprendieron rumbo hacia adelante, justo donde ellos se encontraban yendo a paso lento.

-La extensión del hospital, hay un gran sector en donde no hay infraestructura y parece que van a aprovecharlo para hacer más habitaciones… o bien escuche que podría ser el área de maternidad y todo eso…

-Ya veo…- ahora estaban un poco más cerca a esas personas porque ellas iban a paso normal.

En ese momento guardaron silencio ya que justo delante de ellas observaron cómo un niño entraba de urgencia lleno de sangre. En ese momento estaban de guardia, por lo que debían de hacerse cargo de la situación, pasaron rápidamente justo detrás del niño en camilla por al lado de director y ese grupo de personas sin prestarle mucha atención, pero por alguna razón, justo cuando estuvieron al par miró de reojo y se encontró con un par de ojos que le llamaron mucho la atención.

Fueron rápidamente a esa habitación para poder hablar con los paramédicos que trasladaron al niño a ese lugar.

-Tiene cortes en los brazos, un golpe en la cabeza, lo más seguro que eso sea lo que le produjo el desmayo- empezó a observar Korra.

-Es un niño que fue atropellado por un auto- anunció el paramédico- no fue hace más de 20 minutos el accidente.

-Ya veo. ¿Lo has encontrado consiente?- le pregunto ella mientras que con la linterna observaba los ojos del niño.

-No, cuando llegamos ya estaba en ese estado.

-¿Posee fracturas o algún hueso roto?

-Presenta una fractura en la pierna izquierda, pero no creemos que haya algo roto. Al parecer el tipo que lo atropelló estaba huyendo de la policía y no vio venir al niño.

-Nat, prepárate para desinfectar las heridas y hacer los puntos- miró ahora al niño mientras llamaba a una enfermera para preparar para atenderlo- A pesar de que salió sin algo extremadamente grave perdió más sangre de lo esperado. Preparen una transfusión de sangre- en ese momento se olvidaron de lo que estaban hablando, o de lo que habían visto, solo importaba atender a ese niño que si bien no entro en un estado altamente grave fueron muchos golpes y heridas que poseía.

Mientras que en un área amplia y con césped se encontraba un par de doctores y otras personas.

-Es un verdadero placer trabajar en esta construcción- habló un hombre calvo con un tatuaje extraño en la cabeza en forma de flecha de color azul claro, de tez blanca, ojos color cafés y con barba puntiaguda.

-Nosotros estamos complacidos y seguros que lograrán hacer de provecho todo el lugar- habló un hombre de alrededor de 50 años, no más, que aún se conservaba para su edad, mientras los veía con una sonrisa.

-Haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para realizarlo. Los que se encargarán de este proyecto serán estos jóvenes- apuntó el de tatuaje al de ojos ámbar.

-Dejamos en tus manos todo este gran proyecto- se inclinaron en forma de respeto y confianza, mientras que el de ojos ámbar hizo lo mismo.

…

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las 21:00 hs. el hospital se encontraba muy calmado por suerte. Korra se encontraba paseando por los pasillos observando la calma de éstos, recordando cómo era de mañana cuando la gente brotaba sin saber de dónde. Llegó al área de cafetería en búsqueda de algo para calmar con la sed que tenía. Tomo una botella de agua de una de las máquinas y nuevamente emprendió viaje. Se encontró en el trayecto con otro doctor que se encargaba de las observaciones de los pacientes que estaban en grave emergencia, le saludo con una inclinación de la cabeza y fue respondido de la misma forma ya que estaba hablando, al parecer, con su esposa.

Al ver todo tranquilo pensó que sería mejor utilizar ese tiempo para leer algo que seguramente vería mañana en la clase, pero cuando quiso dirigirse al sector de personal en búsqueda de sus cosas observó cómo un hombre entraba alterado al sector de emergencia con un bulto en brazos.

-¡AYUDA!- inmediatamente se dirigió hacia él ya que puso distinguir claramente la preocupación que brotaba de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó apenas llegó hasta él y lo primero que observo fue lo que él le indicó.

-Tiene mucha fiebre, no logra retener nada y ha estado inquieta desde hace horas- habló algo despertado- ella…- su voz quebró.

Korra observo a la niña de no más de 3 meses y recién ahí empezó a escuchar los pequeños quejidos que hacía. Se encontraba inquieta, mucho, sus ojos completamente cerrados hacían más presión para no abrirlos mientras que su ceño se fruncía a más no poder. En ese instante llegó una enfermera.

-Prepara una habitación- le indicó a la mujer de una edad alrededor de treinta y algo de años. Ésta se fue de inmediato para hacer lo que le había dicho, mientras que la morena intentó tomar a la niña en brazos pero el hombre se lo impidió- Necesito llevarme a la niña de inmediato para poder bajarle la fiebre y revisarla- le pidió levantando la vista y encontrándose con los mismos ojos que ayer había visto fugazmente- Ella estará bien, no se preocupe- le aseguro con firmeza. El aflojó su agarre permitiéndole a ella tomarla- Por favor espere aquí- se dio media vuelta con la niña en brazos y empezó a dirigirse a paso apresurado hacia el pasillo que decía en grande "EMERGENCIA"

El tiempo pasaba, cada minuto traía más desesperación en él. No debió de haberse alejado de su hija, no debió de haberla descuidado, no debió haberla hecho pasar por eso. Tan solo tiene dos meses y tres semanas, y ya tuvo que parar en un hospital. El nombre de "padre" le queda muy grande. No pudo protegerla, cuidarla de todo mal. Evidentemente falló pero no por eso quería dejarla, no la dejaría, ella era _su hija,_ tenía su sangre, la amaba y daría todo por ella.

-Señor- no se percató cuando la doctora apareció frente a él, pero lo único que atinó a hacer era a levantarse de ese lugar, sin saber en qué momento se sentó, y preguntar por ella, pero la mujer se le adelantó- No desespere. Su hija esta sobre todo bien, no hay signos de que sea una enfermedad grave. Lo que ocurrió es que seguramente haya ingerido algo que contenía un virus, siendo este el causante de la alta temperatura y de que su organismo rechace toda clase de alimento y hasta agua. Al tener tan solo meses de edad es un poco grave que ha llegado hasta ese grado de temperatura- sus ojos se encontraron causando que por solo escasos segundos el aire de preocupación en él se desvanecieran- pero ha reaccionado a tiempo y la ha traído para que la asistan.

-Entonces ella ahora…

-Ahora está bajándole la fiebre con una inyección que era necesario para ella- le indicó Korra mientras se giraba y miraba las grandes puertas- quedará en observación toda la noche, solo por si acaso, no se preocupe. Mañana por la mañana seguramente ya estará mejor y de ser lo posible será dada de alta.

El alivio que en ese mismo instante sintió no se compara con nada más en el mundo, su hija estaba bien, ahora sí.

-¿Puedo verla?- pregunto después de un pequeño lapso en silencio.

-En este momento debe de rellenar en la recepción algunos papeles con la enfermera señor, pero después de ello no hay problema siempre y cuando usted no tenga ninguna enfermedad contagiosa, como gripe, fiebre, resfrió.

-No, claro que no- respondió rápidamente.

-Entonces, por favor- le indico hacia donde se había ido la enfermera anteriormente. El asintió y se dio media vuelta para irse a pasó apresurado a realizarlo. Tenía que ver a su hija en ese momento, quería ver con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien.

Korra, una vez que no tuvo a la vista al hombre, volvió a dirigirse a la habitación de la pequeña para encontrársela completamente dormida. Poseía un respirado dado a que notó que le costaba respirar y su inquietud ante eso era algo preocupante. Debía de ver su expediente médico ya que tenía signos de que para su edad tenía un cuerpo algo… pequeño. Lo más seguro es que haya nacido prematura. El que necesite en ese momento respirador no significa que tenga problemas respiratorios, solo que era mejor para la niña que descanse con ello.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella solo atinó a mirar al hombre quien se acercó rápidamente a su hija y tomó su manita con suma delicadeza. Pudo observar el miedo que tenía ese hombre en los ojos, miedo a perderla.

-Necesita ser revisada por su médico pediatra mañana a primera hora, solo para chequear su estado con más seguridad- le indicó ella.

-Ella tiene sus registros aquí- habló el hombre más calmado y aliviado que minutos antes.

-¿Cómo se llama el pediatra que tiene su expediente?- le preguntó mientras sacaba su celular.

-Peter Lowis- dijo el hombre sin despegar la vista de su pequeña.

-Perfecto…- buscó entre sus contactos a ese nombre y lo encontró para enviarle un mensaje. La verdad es que Peter era un gran amigo en el hospital y además cuando él estaba cursando la carrera de medicina fue de mucha ayuda para Korra como Natalia, así que no importaba si lo molestaba, ya que sabe perfectamente que tiene una fuerte debilidad por los niños desde que nació su hija.

-Muchas Gracias- dijo él de repente, llamándole la atención a ella- gracias por… cuidarla.

-Es mi trabajo- le respondió ella con una sonrisa- además… es imposible no hacerlo con tan solo verla- le respondió con sinceridad y una media sonrisa ahora observando a la beba. Ella tenía también cierta debilidad por los niños, más desde que sus sobrinos aparecieron en su vida para llenarla de alegría.

-¡Doctora Shimizu!- en ese instante entró la enfermera algo ajetreada, pero no alzo la voz- hay dos personas que entraron por intoxicación de drogas y están causando problemas. El doctor Dave no puede con ellos y los enfermeros que estamos hay unos que están controlando a los pacientes.

-Vamos- le dijo seria mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación pero se detuvo- Alguien hará una ronda para controlarla, pero confió en que nada pasará- le aseguró con media sonrisa ahora si para dejar al de ojos ámbar solo junto a su hija. Éste se quedó un par de segundos estáticos en esa posición hasta que sintió como su hija tomaba su dedo y lo apretaba suavemente, causando que el la mirase y sonriese relajadamente.

-¿Shimizu?- preguntó el hombre en voz baja para él. Se le hacía familiar ese apellido, pero no recuerda exactamente de a dónde.

* * *

 **Fecha de inicio: 09/12/2016.**


End file.
